


критическая уязвимость

by ascendedGodhead



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Slow Build, Unreliable Narrator, unreliable author
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascendedGodhead/pseuds/ascendedGodhead
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Mr. Robot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	критическая уязвимость

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergreen/gifts), [lemon_demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_demon/gifts).



Ему шесть, он сосредоточенно смотрит в экран, где команды следуют за числами, и совсем не смотрит на отца. Он поднимает на отца взгляд только тогда, когда тот говорит, прижимая Эллиота к себе за плечо:  
\- Молодец, парень. Все верно, с первого раза.  
Эллиот слышит гордость в его голосе.  
  
Ему пятнадцать, и он следит за тем, как на экране выделенный фрагмент кода заменяется несколькими выражениями, сокращаясь в объеме раза в три.  
\- У тебя вооооот здесь дыра, - в блокнот вставляется его старый код, кусок снова выделен, - Если сюда отправить один простой запрос - вот тебе отказ до физического перезапуска.  
Он смотрит на желтоватый пластик клавиатуры и, наверное, злится, пока ладонь не опускается на его плечо.  
\- Все в порядке, ты же ещё учишься. Все придёт.  
  
\- Беги, пока есть возможность. Ты думаешь, они остановятся? Они нашли твоё слабое место и теперь будут давить, пока ты не начнёшь плясать под их дудку!  
Эллиот смотрит на концы истрепанного шарфа, на искривленный горечью и отчаянием рот, и разворачивается.  
Отрицание ничего не изменит. Найдя ошибку, ты можешь её исправить.  
  
Они стоят над городом, и проем окна в полуразоренном здании становится их личной триумфальной аркой.  
\- Ты победил.  
Эллиоту не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, что он улыбается. Ладонь на плече, тяжёлая и теплая, так и остаётся там лежать.  
\- Ты совершил невозможное, несмотря на все препятствия, ты справился, ты...  
\- Ничего не изменилось, - произносит Эллиот, его пальцы касаются нашивки "Mr. Robot", затем воротника, - Никто не знал, где критическая уязвимость в моем коде.  
...затем щетина царапает его кожу, он закрывает глаза, вселенная взрывается.


End file.
